Badge
Badges are bought in the palace shoppe of any island on a doubloon ocean for doubloons. These items provide the holder with the ability to hold a given rank, or lower, in a crew or the ability to take employment at a shoppe or stall to provide "offline" labor. A labor badge also enables the player to forage from an uncolonized island. Badges last a limited amount of time, after which new badges must be purchased. There are two distinctions in how this time is measured. Login days refer to days in which the pirate holding the badge is logged in. Calendar days refer to days on the calendar, regardless of how often the pirate holding the badge logs in. Unlike other items that decay, mousing over a badge will display exactly how many days are left on it (font color indicates new, good or old). If a player already has badges, they cannot purchase any badges that would not give them new privileges. This does not apply to the Pirate badge, since it can be traded between players. One may also buy wrapped versions of a badge. All wrapped badges can be traded/given away, do not age and do not grant any abilities while still wrapped. The player who unwraps a badge obtains the normal version of the corresponding badge. Badges cannot be unwrapped if the player already has a badge with the same functionality. Decay begins from the day a badge is purchased, even if you have another of the same type. If you wish to buy badges in advance, buy wrapped versions instead as those do not age until unwrapped. When a rank badge expires, the pirate who held the badge maintains their rank. However, any abilities that the rank has over that of the cabin person cannot be executed. For example, a captain who does not have a badge can no longer modify the crew articles, promote or demote crew members, expel crew members, or command a ship with officer level control. Pirate badge Price: 1 doubloon The pirate badge allows the holder to do any tasks which require the rank of pirate in a crew. It can be purchased from a palace shoppe or the second floor of a fort. This is the only unwrapped badge that may be traded between players. This badge is also required in order to be able to be ordered to navigate and get navigation missions from the navy. In addition, a pirate badge (or higher) is needed for receiving trinkets from Brigand Kings, Imperial outposts or Viking raids. This badge is good for 30 login days. Officer badge Price: 8 doubloons The officer badge is required to do any tasks which require the officer or fleet officer ranks and allows the holder to do any tasks which require the pirate badge. This badge may not be traded between players. The officer badge can be upgraded to a senior officer badge or a captain badge based on the time remaining on the officer badge. Upgrading from a new officer badge to a captain badge costs 12 doubloons. Upgrading from a new officer badge to a senior officer badge costs 2 doubloons. These prices increase as the time remaining on the officer badge decreases. This badge is good for 30 login days. Senior officer badge Price: 10 doubloons The senior officer badge is required to do tasks which require the rank of senior officer and allows the holder to do any tasks which require the officer badge. This badge can not be traded between players. The senior officer badge can be upgraded to a captain badge based on the time remaining on the senior officer badge. Upgrading from a new senior officer badge to a captain badge costs 10 doubloons. This price increases as the time remaining on the senior officer badge decreases. This badge is good for 30 login days. Captain badge Price: 20 doubloons The captain badge allows the holder to create a new crew, or to create a flag, if they meet the other requirements. This badge also allows a captain to be awarded the captain's booty share in crews using uneven booty shares. It also allows the public and private statements of a crew to be edited by the captain. The badge may not be traded between players. This badge is good for 30 login days. Labor badge Price: 5 doubloons The labor badge allows the holder to to play all crafting puzzles all the time, and produces 24 hours of labor per day. This pool of hours will be drawn from by playing crafting puzzles, by shoppes in which the pirate holds a job, and by foraging. This badge may not be traded between players. The labor badge can be upgraded to a deluxe labor badge with a cost depending on the time remaining on the labor badge. Upgrading from a new labor badge to a deluxe labor badge costs 10 doubloons. These prices increase as the time remaining on the labor badge decreases. This badge is good for 30 calendar days, as opposed to login days. The freeplay days section in the puzzle article shows when the labor badge is not required to play the labor puzzles. Deluxe labor badge Price: 15 doubloons This badge allows the holder to produce 72 hours of labor per day, and functions like a labor badge in every other respect. This badge may not be traded between players. This badge is good for 30 calendar days, as opposed to login days. Parlor badge Price: 4 doubloons The parlor badge allows unrestricted playing of the parlor games (including tournaments). Swordfight and Rumble challenges are always free. This badge may not be traded between players. This badge is good for 30 login days. The freeplay days section in the puzzle article shows when the parlor badge is not required to play the parlor games. Bravery badge Price: 5 doubloons The bravery badge grants access to Sea Monster (Atlantis, Cursed Isles, and Haunted Seas) voyages. Everyone on board a ship charted to a Sea Monster lair must have a bravery badge for the vessel to set sail. This badge lasts for 30 login days and may not be traded between players. Summary Table The following table collates the doubloon cost, duration and whether a badge can be traded between players. Obsolete badges StARRter badge Price: Special The StARRter badge was part of a time-limited Summer 2006 25 Cent Offer for new Puzzle Pirate players. It was a combination of a pirate badge and a parlor badge. As part of the StARRter Kit, it was bundled together with a random item of furniture and random piece of clothing or a sword. It was purchased via the Puzzle Pirates billing system. New players as well as existing players who did not already have a payment account in the system were eligible for this purchase. This badge was good for 14 login days. Historical Notes *Wrapped badges became available with . *The bravery badge came into existence , though it looked like a pirate badge until . *The StARRter badge came into existence . *When doubloon oceans first came into existence, a rank badge was required to be promoted to a specific rank. This requirement was removed in , though the badges are still required to do any tasks which require their ranks. *The parlor badge came into existence in . *All badges originally lasted for 30 login days, including the labor badge. When came, all badges were changed to last for 30 calendar days. All of the badges except labor were changed back to login days with . External Links * Official game documents *Commonly discussed ideas from Game Design Category:Inventory